Yesterday
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Miranda recounts yesterday, when nothing seemed to go according to plan.


Yesterday

Summary: Miranda recounts yesterday, when nothing seemed to go according to plan.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: I'm so happy to be writing a shorter story after the long haul of "Silhouettes." I thoroughly enjoyed it, of course, but it's great to get to something different. ;) Thanks to everyone for going with me on the "Silhouettes" journey. :D This story will be one of my rare first person POVs, and it is certainly one of my very few drabbles of sorts. Hope you enjoy this random little story that wouldn't leave me alone. All I can say is that watching a video on "Star Lab" from my elementary school years inspired this. Haha. :)

PS: Keep an eye out for a new story or two next week (or maybe this weekend, if I get the energy to write again). I have _plans_. ;) And one of those plans involves yet another chapter story (no relation to "Silhouettes" though). Stay tuned! ~AquaTurquoise

*Story*

They always say that things happen for a reason. Well, I'd love to know where they get this stuff, because the 'things' that have been happening here recently certainly need to reveal their 'reason' sooner rather than later.

With that said, let's talk about yesterday, shall we? So many things went wrong…

For starters, I woke up somewhat late since I'd had a busy night; James hadn't been feeling well, so I spent the evening checking on him and taking care of him. Granted, he felt better yesterday morning, but I was honestly still exhausted. But my children will _always_ come before me.

Anyway, I managed to get my day started with a little bit of a nudge from Baileywick. Actually, I take that back. It was a _big_ nudge, as in a "Queen-Miranda-you-must-wake-up-because-if-you-don't-the-kingdom-will-surely-be-at-a-loss" nudge. I adore Baileywick, but I swear he overreacts sometimes. Either way, I obliged him and got my day started.

…I should have just stayed in bed, I thought. A vase given to us by one of the numerous kingdoms we've connected with fell and shattered all over the corridor floor. _Of course_ it did. To be fair, it was an accident when some of the workers were moving a few things around, but I guess it just added another level of stress to an already-stressful day. And it wasn't even nine o'clock yet.

From assisting Roland with royal duties to making time for tea with the girls to constantly checking on James and his state of health, my schedule was practically full. As a queen, of course, I've come to expect it at this point. It's just a part of my daily life now. However, sometimes, admittedly, it can get a bit overwhelming. Anyway, though, since we're on the topic of 'what could possibly go wrong,' let me let you in on a secret: _everything_ has the potential to go wrong. And yesterday, that theory was proven more times than I care to admit.

Okay, so there was the vase issue. That was one thing. I mentioned tea time with Sofia and Amber? Yeah, the lid on the pot fell off, and hot tea spilled all over the table…and on Amber, who was obviously upset. As if that weren't enough, James seemed to pass whatever illness he had on to his sisters, and all three of them ended up in bed before the afternoon even ended. It couldn't get worse, right? Wrong.

Cedric and Cordelia were attempting to _magically_ update some of the more outdated guest rooms at one point, and let's just say…it didn't quite go like they'd planned it… Sibling bickering aside, their conflicting magic caused the first room Roland assigned them to become what Cedric described as 'a vexing vortex.' Now maybe it's just me, but I really would rather not have an alternate dimension or whatever the magically-inclined people call it in the castle. That's just asking for trouble, especially with the curious little preteens we have.

Even after the two of them solved _that_ problem, their clashing styles created another problem. Cedric's side of the room was as you'd expect: darker tones, predominantly purples and grays, with a hint of minimalism. Cordelia, on the other hand, created a vibrant, extravagant, over-the-top side with luxurious decorations and flair. Even as close as they've gotten the last several months, they still don't see eye-to-eye on quite a few things, and obviously taste is one of them.

However, I decided to let them sort the room issue out. The next problem couldn't possibly be too far off, right? Well, actually, now that I think of it… Oh, wait, there _was_ one more thing…

After everything that occurred yesterday, the evening was something I definitely didn't see coming… My wonderful husband decided to surprise me with a date: a picnic under the stars. Sounds romantic, right? I'm sure it would have been…had it not been raining. The dark clouds blanketed any sign of stars; besides, it was raining far too hard to see them either way. So what did we do?

We secured the library for the rest of the night, borrowing a special item from Cordelia and Calista. They called it a 'star drum.' We doused any and all lighting in the library and placed a flickering candle beneath the drum, illuminating the room with tiny points of light scattered throughout various places. It was beautiful. Okay, so maybe it wasn't quite the night under the stars I'd been looking forward to, but come on. The alternative was pretty clever. In any case, we remained under the 'star drum' for hours and pointed out constellations Amber had mentioned several times, purely enjoying the simplistic beauty of observing nature (sort of). It was the best way the day could have ended, in my opinion.

You know, even for all the _bad_ things that happened yesterday, I just keep in mind that everyone has bad days. All those 'yesterdays' of the past occurred for a reason, I'm sure, so I just accept them as a fact of life and move on. After all, _today_ , the kids are much better, the guest rooms have been beautifully decorated (thanks to Cedric's and Cordelia's efforts to harmonize their aesthetics, believe it or not), the vase has been magically repaired, and it's stopped raining. Oh, and Rollie let me sleep until 10 AM this morning. I can't forget that, because it's such a rare occurrence!

I guess what I'm trying to say is, even if it didn't meet your satisfaction, be happy that yesterday happened. Today is just beginning, and tomorrow is just within reach. After all, without yesterday, we wouldn't have the wisdom needed for today.

The end


End file.
